City Of Moonlight
by The Yay's Bubble
Summary: Two girls find themselves with a spell that can flip their lives. Yet something has gone wrong. Now in the forms of cats, the two girls have to journey the path laid out for them to find the Clans. But are they destined to find them? (Joint story with Illuminastro)
1. Answers to the reviews

Summary:_Two girls find themselves with a spell that can flip their lives. Yet something has gone wrong. Now in the forms of cats, the two girls have to journey the path laid out for them to find the Clans. But a dark fate awaits them. Are they destined to find them?_

* * *

**ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS**

**[On Yay's account]**

**#1** (xXJayflightXx)  
Hey, thanks that review was really incouraging! And it's nice to hear that you like it! And good that you got to Runningnose! ^^

**#2 **(The Eternal Skye)  
Thanks for reviewing, we really appreatiate it… And yes, we will continue this story! Promise!

**#3 **(Lacepool)  
Yeah, only one person made it, so doesn't matter. ;)

**#4 **(xXJayflightXx)  
Correct! Haha, Cookies too.

**#5 **(Pie)  
Yes, Mudfur is correct for the first one, but do you know the second one, too?

**#6 **(Sky Of Stars)  
Thanks :) And yeah, we do make the riddles kinda hard. Well Leah's a good character, and since this is Astro right now answering, I beg to differ once you get to know me :3

**#7** (IslaTheFairyOfIce)  
Cinderpelt is nice I think… Well, I (Yay) haven't got a copy, yet… :(

**#8 **(xXJayflightXx)  
I liked that too! It was awesome :) Thanks for the cookies, and this is Astro answering, personally my favorite was Clear Sky's but I LOVED to gaze into Jayfeather's blind eyes they looked awesome. And thanks for the cookies!

**#9 **(Amberflame805)  
Yay: Aha, you're the second person who liked Leah, but maybe that could change in the following chapters...  
Astro: Amberflame! C'mon!? I know you! O.o Well I guess you didn't know who's who. But you should have guessed. Since Yay is 'sane', according to CookieClan chat :)

**#10 **(Amberflame805)  
Thanks! We'll update quickly!

**#11 **(Amberflame805)  
DF cats? When did they fo to meet the Dark Forest warriors? Well, thanks for the review :-]

**#12 **(The Nobody)  
Astro: Well OK, if you don't publish it. Well at least not the same kind of human-cat transformation as us.  
Yay: Also, if you somehow can do it, And could you please show us what you've written? And kindly do not use the same title.

**#13** (Whoa it's fandoms)  
Aww thanks :3

**#14** (Guest)Astro: Well, um, I'm not sure how to answer that.  
Yay: Well, I do. If you think it's childish, don't read it, but just a tip for you, you know why it could be childish? Because we _are _kids. I think FFN is a page for kids who want to write.  
Astro: Oh, we're allowed to be mad? OK I thought we had to be reasonable but AWESOME! LEMME AT 'M! LET ME-  
Yay: Keep quiet Astro! I'll handle it!  
Astro: *dips head* My mojo has been quieted, 'Guest'. Be happy! *walks away with a glare*  
Yay: *Does an apologizing gesture and follows Astro*

**#15 **(Amberflame805)  
Thanks! Sorry for the big hold up.

* * *

**[On Astro's account]**

**#1 **(Jay With Falling Feathers)  
Atsro: Thanks :) Miffie, I wanna go attract my readers :P Heehe.


	2. A Life's Change

**Hello fellow Warriors readers!**

**This is a new Warrior FanFiction wriitn by together by me and the awsome Illuminastro!**

**Well, so this is kind a Human-to-cat fiction, but also a bit different.**

**You all can call Illuminastro Astro and me just Yay. But well, here's the first chapter:**

* * *

**A Life's Change**

_Leah's P.O.V_

The night was dark and only a few stars could be seen in the sky. Also the night was beautiful, it was also freezing cold.

Or, for me it was freezing cold. The wind was cold as ice and my legs hurt. Also I had very serious problems in finding my way through the dark. I mentally hit my head against the nearest tree and wondered why I didn't bring a torch.

But after stumbling a few meters deeper into the forest, I realized that this book was the one who had told me that I couldn't bring any electrical items.

The more I thought of it, the more stupid I felt. What happened to me when I agreed to this? Was I under drugs or drunk? But of course a thirteen years old girl wouldn't take any kind of drugs; I still wondered why I agreed in going into this forest, just to find out that this book was just another fake.

I could just barely hold back the tears which threatened to spill out of my eye and drench my whole face, but I forced them to stay in. I couldn't see my friend Ellie anymore, and couldn't feel my legs like usually, all I now felt was pain, so I closed my eyes for a moment, ready to let the tears go, but nothing came. I should have cried all my tears out, but being the clumsy girl I was, I had run against a tree. I fell onto the ground, hitting my head hard against a tree trunk.

Why? Why did this ALWAYS happen to me? Why not to someone else?

But maybe I should be grateful that I hit the ground and caused the birds to fly away, because that was the moment I heard a voice call, "Hey, Leah? Leah? Where are you?

Ellie. I sighed in relief and tried to crawl up from the ground. I grabbed hold on a nearby tree and pulled myself up.

But as soon as I set my foot on the ground, it hurt like the flames that I had watched light up in a forest fire on National Geographic... "Aahhhh.." I whined up. I wasn't an expert at first aid, but I had the bad feeling that my leg was bruised or even worse, broken. I cursed under my breath and waited for Ellie to come.

And as I sat there under that tree at probably past midnight, I thought about how it all happened.

_*Flashback*_

The day had actually started good. I got back a Math test with a B, and actually did my English homework, and not just written it off. I didn't come late, even if it was because my mum chased me out of bed. But then when I stood at my locker #5273 and looked into the mirror hanging on the door of it. I looked at my light brown hair, now that the summer was slowly going and letting autumn come, my hair somehow looked a bit mat gray. I took my brush out and started to comb it, as I heard a loud scream.

"LEAH!" I hit my hand against my forehead and shook my head. Why did Ellie always have to be so loud?

When I turned around, I faced my best friend Ellie - she held a thick book in her hand and huffed exhaustion.

"This, this book has… has the answer," she told me. I was confused. What answer?

But I still had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"I finally found it!" Ellie announced. "I searched all over the library." My mind pounded with pain as I thought of that event. "What?" I asked her, almost irritably.

Ellie's eyes sparkled, matching the stars that twinkled above the trees. "This book will help me, or rather US." I stared back at her, signaling her to continue. "This book contains rituals - all kinds." Ellie's voice shook with excitement as she continued, "We're going to be warriors!" My friend's voice rose into a squeal.

For a moment confusion lingered my thoughts. _Warriors?_ I thought. It just sounded like one of her stupid ideas that lasted for a day or maybe even a week, but it never was something serious.

Yet I was intrigued, so I just twitched my nose, a habit I had adapted from Warriors. Maybe my mum was right, and I really _did _read Warriors too often, and was into it too much. At school I was the most enthusiastic one I knew - for warriors,. my twin sister always said that if I were as interested in school, than I was in Warriors, then I would be class best. But - unfortunately - that wasn't ever going to happen.

Ellie smiled at me. "This book might have a ritual to become a cat!" As silly as it sounded, my mind perked up at the words.

"OK, then show me!" I challenged her. Ellie flipped through the molding pages, barely looking at anything, but a quick glimpse of the page.

"Here it is," she said, pointing out a very old looking page of the book. I leaned over closer to her to get a better look.

_HUMAN INTO CAT CEREMONY_

It read.

_Want to be a cat? This ceremony comes with col you will be able to transfer your mind into the body of a cat of your choice. You could also picture the cat you want to be turned in to, and then be transformed into it…_

Did this book think I was some kind of an idiot? I looked over at Ellie to see if she agreed, but her eyes shone. "Let's try it!" She exclaimed. My heart crashed. She lost her mind.

_*End of Flashback*_

My head still hurt, but my leg definitely pained more. Well, at least Ellie now sat right next to me. I sighed and spoke out the question I was wondering all the time.

"Are you sure of giving up our lives to be cats?" I asked her. The tree I was leaning against wasn't very comfortable so I crossed my legs and sat forward. I looked into Ellie's eyes. She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it, and after all, what do we want here anyway? This world is full of war, nothing is good here, when we're warriors, then we will be able to live on in StarClan," she explained.

I sighed. She won. Now that I was here, I could as well just do what that book told me to do.

Then there was a very long and very awkward silence.

"So, what do you want your cat to look like?" she asked me, breaking the silence.

"I don't mind right now, you go first," I trembled.

"Ok," she said, shrugging. "Well, I like the cream tabby, and they have- let's see, gold! Leah, they have gold!" Ellie's eyes sparkled even more, challenging the bright blue shirt she was wearing… "And the amber eyes."  
Ellie's face twisted as she squinted at the pages. "Cream star in sky, fire blaze in amber sap of tree. Make a spirit new in form yet same as me. I am me, keep me as me. Shoot, across the sky." I listened to her voice; it seemed deeper than the roots that curled into the Earth.

It wouldn't be soon before the ritual would work - if I would believe what the book told me.

"Quick! You have to complete the ritual as well!" Rasped Ellie quickly as I watched with wonder how she slowly faded, her eyes still and emotionless. My heart thumped to me twice.

It had worked.

I watched a star blaze over the sky, riding into the distance. I picked the book up, staring down into the lines of text.  
I cleared my throat, and opened my mouth to speak out the lines loud.

* * *

**It's done! Hey it's Astro, but actually Yay wrote most of this chapter. I'll be writing most of the second chapter, I think... So tell us how you like it, critizen is very well apreciated, and also flame if you want...  
****Question of the day:**** Who do you like better, Ellie or Leah? ;) For Yay there. My basic main character that I *adopted* is... wait! No telling. Who do you like better. Answers of main characters next chapter :3**

**Riddle: Who is Hollyleaf's Blind brother's Mentor's Sister's Mate's Sister's Medicine cat kit's Mentor's Mentor's Adopted brother's Real mother's Mentor?**

**Farewell, my lovelies! Vasta La Vista!**

_Yay & Astro_


	3. On The Road Again

**Yo yo guys! Astro here and Yay shall be on soon. As you know, I'm writing most of this chapter. And… Sorry only one could find out the riddle! I'll make it easier next time. Well, the answer was Sagewhisker! One of the closest was xXJayflightXx at Runningnose, about two away. The one who did it was ****LavenderCrystalOfRoses. YAY!**** But thanks for all the reviews! And Leah is Yay's main character, and Ellie is mine. Btw. So we hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**On The Road Again**

My mind sparked, cutting off for a moment just as my mouth closed. My vision shut flash-down, and silence lurked my thoughts.

Complete silence.

"Leah?" I called at last, confusion pounding in my head. Suddenly a flash of light woke up in the dark. My heart leapt, and I squinted harder at it. It was growing stronger, almost like when I watched the train pulling in rapidly to the station. But this wasn't any train.

My eyes burned, but I kept them wide open as she rose to face the light. Suddenly, my heart froze as the lights flicked off.

My eyes blinked open. After a few seconds I realized I was staring up at the sky, it's blue light flooding into my brain.

Where was I? And more importantly, _what _was I? I pulled myself up, so that I sat on the hard ground.

_Hard _ground? Scrambling up, I took a quick glance down. My cream paws were set on the shadowing back road.

Paws! Just as I sprang off, glee filled me. I was a cat. But… where was Leah? Shaking it off, I took a better look of myself. On my paws I admired the jagged tabby stripes, running up and onto my pelt. I took a look in a puddle, and saw I had deep amber eyes. Excitement raced up in her stomach.

"Ellie!" A cry surprised me. I snapped my head back to see Leah, I would recognise her cat pelt anywhere. The she cat was light brown, only her darker paws looking similar with the brown tree trunks behind her. A white dash spread on her ear, not to big. Her leaf-green eyes sparkled.

I watched her examine herself, then turn her emerald green gaze over to her. "This is pretty cool." Leah remarked.

I blinked. "And, now, not Leah and Ellie, but Echo and Dawn."

"Echo." Leah - now Echo - tasted the name on her tongue. "And maybe soon a warrior name!"

I had no need to try out my name - in the beginning, back when I was racing along the woods to find my friend; the name had been approved many times.

"But where are we?" Echo asked. Before I could murmur a reply, a look of determination was placed in her eyes. "Maybe we're just not deep enough in the forest."

"But I don't remember any Thunderpath near the Lake," I frowned.

Already padding away, I followed my friend.

Something was odd. I didn't know what, but there was definitely something wrong. I tried using my cat senses by tasting the air. But I wasn't able to taste the scent, being so new at this. How come, the warriors seemed like pros, even as kits?

"Echo.." I mewed, wariness squiggling in my stomach. The she cat turned to face me, her green eyes stone with unreadable emotions. Before I could say anything more, I stopped.

The forest had ended. For a heartbeat panic raced in my mind. Before us, the chunk of forest was split in two. A jagged Thunderpath raced around, surrounding us.

"What are we going do now?" she asked me, her gaze slowly drifting to the sky.

"I don't know." I meowed. "And I don't know what that this, but it's certainly isn't the Lake."

Slowly, Echo nodded. "The ritual must have gone wrong..." My friend's voice was flat, and my heart started to race. "But then... where are we?" Echo voiced my thoughts.

Without a reply, I watched Echo lean forward and scan the area. I wanted to yank her back, tell her not to stick her head near a Thunderpath, but my paws wouldn't let me.

What happened?

"We're in the old forest!" Echo's voice pierced my mind, and I felt as if this whole day had been a series of waking up to horror.

"The old forest!" I gasped, my flanks heaving up heavily. I blinked, ever so slowly, yet my heart was way ahead of me.

"But, but, but," Echo tried to grasp a thought. "That's good! That's very good." She nodded, as if to confirm it with herself.

A thought raced across my mind. "Oh!"

We both faced each other, eyes wide and hearts light with enthusiasm.

"We'll journey to the Lake!"

"But how do we know that the Clans even live there?" I asked her. "What if the ancestors live there? Or even worse. What if the Clans weren't even created?!" I screamed out.

"Well," Said Echo. "We'll just have to see."

That was she, my friend Leah, now Echo, the person, or rather cat now, which would never give up, or lose hope, no matter what would come. I know that Echo would be standing right next to me.

**Astro: Dundundun! Sorry for the shorter chapter :|**

**Well we hope you liked it! **

**Yay: Yeah, and this time I will do the Riddle! **

**Astro: Ah weel. :) But we take turns ;)**

**Yay: Ah, OK!**

**Astro: Don't forget the QOTD! (Question of the day)..*five minutes later* Yay?!**

**Yay: I'm here, so the Riddle of this chapter is: ****Who is Leopardstar's Mentor's Mentor's Mate's Apprentice's Sister's Mentor?**

**And the question of the day: What is the answer to everything?**

**Astro: AHA! It's a trick question! Good luck you guys, on both of those. **

**Yay: Bye then and good luck from me, too!**

_Astro & Yay_


	4. The cat who slept at the moonstone

_Echo's P.O.V_

This was just so incrdible!

Not only Ellie, I mean Dawn had told me that I had the exact same appearance like I had wished for, but also… It had freaking worked!

Well, now we stood at Thunderpath. It was just so incredible seeing a street like every other cat would do. The cars were scary and big, and the ground was hard and dirty. The asphalt wasn't like it was in my memories, it was stone and I felt like everything could just, um, kill me every second of my life.

But it was also cool. I had managed to use these cat senses once, oh man, that was so difficult, but also cool.

When I searched for Ellie, now Dawn, the first thing I had noticed was that I couldn't smell the familiar taste of water. It was strange, becuase the lake was full with water. But after I tried again to use my senses, I opened my jaw and was able to smell bigger groups of cats.

And I, the warriors fan I was, knew that it must have been the Clans, faint, very faint. I would say like at least a month old, but probably even older. I couldn't tell, because well, I wasn't used to my new senses, yet.

I sighed and meowed, "C'mon, I think we have to go…" I paused for a moment, and looked around. All I could see were roads and trees. Many trees. If ask me, way too many trees. "Um, this way!" I told her, pointing with my paw into the direction of where the sun was slowly rising.

Dawn mumbled a quiet _aha_, but then mewed, "Shouldn't we be heading, like the other way?"

I was confused.

"Because, the Lake is East, not West." Dawn mewed.

"Oh," I meowed, "You sure do know your directions, Dawn." I smiled. Dawn let a loopy grin back. I watched her slowly taking the lead. But then I noticed something. If we were going to journey to the lake, then wouldn't we have to get over the mountains?

"Dawn.." I ran a pace to catch up. As I expressed my worries, the she cat's eyes lit up.

"We have two ultimate warriors fans here, bothing knowing how the cats even crossed the moutains. We know more about the warriors then they know themselves! We can do this." Dawn exclaimed.

As she trotted further up the trail, I called after her. "But it's just a story!"

Dawn froze. She turned back to me, and her amber eyes bored into me. "No it's not. If we could become cats in a spellbook, why would the warriors _not _be real?" She hissed.

My heart was being lifted, by her, then being pulled down once again. "But-" Dawn sharply lashed her tail, padding away. The logic sunk in.

"OK." I mewed, following.

Maybe this was all a bit too dangerous. I mean, becoming a cat is pretty awesome, but wandering of to the mountains was just crazy. I read 'Dawn' like three times, and I read 'The Sun Trail' once, so I know how many cats die on this kind of journeys. And Dawn knows too, just she won't admit it. Maybe it was to risky to have her here, her racing mind filled with thoughts that they could be those cats- the ones with courage and the ones who survived.

But what if they weren't?

Those thoughts lay on the tip of my tongue, but I held it as Dawn's tail had steadied into an excited flick every now and then.

The hard black Thunderpath trailed beside us, every now and then a monster flying by loudly and rising our fur. I shivered, this was really cold.

I had never realized how cold this actually was. The wind was stronger on my weaker cat pelt, my warm blood flow not as strong as when I was a human. The wind seemed to be able to touch under my fur, piercing the layer of un-protected skin on me.

I was glad when we finally finished the trail beside the Thunderpath, the sun seeping back onto me as we crossed a final layer of black and approached Highstones, only just standing.

"No.." Dawn cried, staring up with me. We recognised the now humongous figures of building tractors, the heavy metal ball swinging back and forth abbruptly.

"Hurry!" I mewed, starting to pelt over to the stone. "We have to cross through!" I called back, fighting the wind that was blowing back. So when the tractors were there, even larger to our small shape of a cat, that meant that we were at Highstones.

Dawn crashed beside me, her paws digging into the ground as she almost had landed right into a tractor.

"So," I breathed, staring off into the maze of still, tractors. "Let's... go." Dawn went first, slipping by a narrow gap between two tires. I saw her weaving quickly underneath, afraid to death it would turn on. I did the same.

I dashed after my friend as I had stopped for a while, recovering from a slight bonk on the head. I hadn't called out, so Dawn hadn't stopped.

I saw Dawn's cream tail flicking underneath. "Wait up!" I called. The she cat jumped, slamming her ear on the edge of the tractor she was crawling under. I quickly apologized, but she shook it off and stood still.

When I had reached her, we carried on side by side. I could tell it wasn't just me who felt more comfortable doing this beside Dawn. We ducked between some small, some big gaps between two monsters. We dashed quickly underneath them.

There weren't actually very many, but as a cat it took longer. Almost near the end, the resting time of the monsters seemed to stop.

I jumped back, Dawn flanking me, as a monster roared on, others chiming in with it. Suddenly they started to bustle around, tires leaving tracks big enough that we could see- it was big enough, just one tire, to crush us whole.

Amber eyes met my green, both of our gazes trapping terror. "Run!"

I watched in fear as Dawn scrambled backward, yelping as a monster nipped her tail. Another one was coming towards her, and I tried to call out, yet no words stood on my tongue. Yet Dawn must have noticed the growing horror in my gaze, my flank heaving up quickly as my breath steadied to a gasp. The she cat ran forward, stumbling at the last moment and crashing into me.

We both hurled backwards, right into the paws of a monster. Without words, we crashed up to our paws and fled.

I almost understood the thoughts that I could imagine running in Dawn's head, and we raced along side by side.

"Echo!" A cry filled my terror filled mind. I realized I had trailed ahead, Dawn a few tail lengths behind me. I had reached the position Dawn was in shortly before, and I narrowly squeazed under a racing monster, heading for Highstones.

We burst out of the way, and quickly fled to where the monsters couldn't reach. I sighed in relive.

This journey was already nearly killing me, and we didn't even get past the highstones, yet. I had the bad feeling that the decision of going on a journey across the mountains wasn't the smartest one I've made. As newly-transormed into cats, we were both awfully out of shape. Cramped muscles, aching tails and paws, throbbing minds, were all things we ignored as we trekked up to Highstones.

It was hard, but we eventually made it to the top. When I saw the mothermouth, my eyes lit up. "Hey Dawn," I whispered.

"Why don't we go inside and look at the moonstone?" I asked, my eyes glittering. I watched the slow excitment that filled hers.

"Sure..we might need StarClan's help to guide us, after all." Dawn mewed, a smile covering her face.

I nodded. "Even though they moved there might be a way for them to come,"

We slowly creeped inside, and I felt the fur on top of my spine start to rise at the pierce of cold when we entered the tunnel. My whiskers grazed the sides and fear pulsed through me when the tunnel grew narrower. But gradually it widened up again, and we slowly padded over to the moonstone when we reached the cavern.

I remembered the bright stone, and how in 'Into the Wild', Firepaw noticed Tigerclaw. I thought back to the story, and I sniffed the air, just too see if my friend was scared. I wanted to know if she would flee, too, and I would be left alone. But surely Dawn wouldn't leave me alone in the dark. Would she?

Yet nothing. I could tell -with relief- that Dawn was not at all afraid. The whiff I got was the closest I could smell to wonder.

For a few heartbeats, or almost a few moons, we stood there stiffly, waiting. In actual real life we were more pressured under the presence of perhaps the _real _StarClan, and wanted to make nothing but a good impression. Who knew if they would believe, that we were actually humans? 

At last our heads snapped up as a flash of moonlight dove into the stone, filling the cavern with a silvery light.

"Echo," Dawn whispered faintly. "It's real."

My heart thumped, aknowledging the thought. My mind grew hazy, as the moonlight filled my heart. Dawn's mew snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Let's lay down and touch it with our noses, just how the warriors always do, er, did it," She mewed. I nodded, bending down and wincing as the cold stone ground let cold seep through my belly fur.

Carefully, we pressed out noses gently onto the ice-cold moonstone. It's white shine hurt my eyes, but I didn't close them until after a few heartbeats.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing on a wide open grassy plain. I looked around, but couldn't see a cat anywhere. Where was everyone?

"Maybe they aren't able to come," Dawn mewed, suddenly standing beside me. How could she even be able to walk in my dream? I thought that Jayfeather was the only cat able to do so.

"No, maybe, they are just gone already," I replied, letting my ears down.

But before Dawn could reply, a mew interrruted them. "You're here!"

I turned around and saw a beautiful silver she-cat. She had blue eyes that shone just like the stars that shimmered her fur. "StarClan," I mewed, breathless. StarClan existed.

"Yes, Leah and Ellie. I'm glad you came." The she cat, her name still not generated in my mind, mewed.

"Feathertail!" Dawn cried out, setting a light in my mind. Right. Feathertail was silver furred, and belonged to StarClan. It all made sense.

But I still was curious. "How do you know our names?"

"I have been watching over you, my dears." Feathertail's voice was like the willows waving along in the wind, cool and light. "I am your guardian."

"OK," I meowed. "But still, how do you know our REAL names? We weren't always cats, so how can you be our guardian?"

Feathertail's eyes lit up with the explaination. "I know, I am StarClan. And you two have a special destiny, one that leads to a wondrous fate. I am here to protect you and provide you with the knowledge you know." The she cat's tail flicked against the waving wind on the moorside, and I looked around. We were the only ones here.

Dawn blinked. "Are the Clans still at the Lake?"

Feathertail nodded. "Yes, and I want you to go there and become part of my old Clan,"

"RiverClan.." I mewed, part of me was disappointed yet also excited; mostly in the series nothing was told, what was going on in the rest of the Clans. It would be cool to see behind-the-scenes.

Dawn smirked. "But should we tell them that we are human, I mean twolegs?" she asked.

Feathertail smiled yet her gaze remained solid. "No, Dawn. You must keep that a secret."

I nodded. Feathertail's eyes grew as pale blue as the sky that shone above her. "Echo, Dawn, the Clans await you. Leopardstar knows you are on your way, and you will be welcomed."

I nodded, but then a thought came in my mind. "Wait, how old are we, in moons?"

Feathertail tipped her head for a moment. "About, just about 7."

Dawn blinked. "So we can become apprentices then?" Feathertail nodded at her.

"But, Dawn and Echo, listen carefully." We leaned closer to Feathertail. "Three have arisen, three will fall, and two will become what three once was," I watched Dawn's eyes darken for a while.

She understood? Well, I didn't. 

Feathertail mewed goodbye, promising we would meet again. When we had padded silently out of the cavern, I turned to her in the daylight.

"Do you know?"

Dawn nodded, fear sparking. "Yes! The three, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing! I don't know if this was meant or not, but we could mess up time!" The she cat's words were frizzed and not understandable. I stared at her plainly.

Dawn sighed. "We could throw warriors out of order!" she told me.

My eyes grew wide at that.

I knew this was a bad idea.

**Yay: And one more finished! This chapter Astro and I wrote mostly together, and we are really proud of the length! Also winner of the riddle is guest and only one person got the QOTD right. Jayflight! 42 is the right answer!**

**Astro: We love writing about the journey, and what this story is turning into! We think we'll have SO much fun. And we're so happy about how we can almost upload one chapter per day, thank you all those people who review!**

**Astro: Question of the day is: Do YOU have a copy of the Ultimate Warriors Guide? If so, what's your favorite profile inside? (Mine is Clear Sky's.) **

**Yay: Can I do one too? If yes then what is this: ****~=[,,_,,]:3**

**Astro: Bwahahah! I taught you that =)**


	5. Off The Highstones we fall

**Hello Guys! I am sorry to say that I alone wrote this chapter… No just kidding. Astro wrote most of it, and I only wrote the end. But she's not on, so I'm gonna do the AN alone. :'(**

**BUt now, here's chapter four for you:**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Dawn's P.O.V

Me and Echo traveled on side by side, stepping lightly on jagged stones that poked from Highstones and sliding down smooth ones. Silence hung in the air, for the both of us were shocked by the fate that we could lead warriors too.

Alas a scream shook the purple-streaked clouds that hung on the horizon, crashing through into my mind. Echo!

My heart raced wildly as my paw flashed out in instinct to grasp Echo, falling beside me. Her paws scrabbled at the stone that hung down, at least a few fox lengths down. The only good part if this was, that meant we were close to the bottom of Highstones.

"Hold on, Echo!" I yelled as I tried to pull my friend up. I have to tell you that it is way easier to pull someone, if you have human hands. I sighed.

Echo panted and asked me uneasily, "What am I supposed to do? I'm slipping off!" She yelled the last words.

Suddenly I felt the rock begin to scrabble under my paws. "E-Echo!" I yowled. My head spun around frantically, and I tried to reach up for a support. But I had forgotten, and Echo plunged down.

A split second before she fell, our eyes met. Time had slowed down, yet I couldn't find the strength to reach down to her. Shock had coursed through me, causing my paws to numb.

"Dawn!" A last cry pierced my ears as I fell.

* * *

"Are y'all dead?"

My eyes popped open. Me and Echo were lying next to each other. My amber eyes stared into blue, and a tom stood over us, eyes sparkling with wariness.

I slowly rose up, provoking a gasp from the white tom. Ginger patches splotched on his well-groomed fur, and plump fat weighed down to his tail. I winced at the aches that shivered through me as I stretched, and my paw and tail were throbbing oddly.

"Are you a kittypet?" Words flew out of my mouth. Immediately I regretted it, I hadn't meant to insult him. "I mean, um-"

The tom cut me off. "Yes, if you mean a house cat. How about you? You certainly don't look like house cats. When was the last time you ate?"

Suddenly it struck me. We hadn't eaten, not in our short cat lives! "Oh, um," I tried to calculate the time. "Not since dawn, last sunrise." I tried to blink my eyes, but when I do pain flashed through the area. The kittypet was staring at my neck, then his gaze flashed to my ear.

I sniffed, not able to see any of those places. I ignored the pain that filled my nose and drew back at the faint scent of blood.

The tom blinked, yet his eyes were on Echo now. "What's wrong with her?"

My eyes flashed to my friend. "Echo!" I cried, prodding her. Fear filled me up. Sudden grief seemed to hang on my heart. "Echo." I whimpered.

"Dawn?" Relief pelted through my veins as her green eyes blinked open. She tried to rise up, but then groaned. I could see, that like me, she wanted to crumble down again.

But Echo rose up, sitting gingerly to face me and the kittypet. A purr rumbled in my throat, then aches spread on the wound.

Who knew a warrior could hurt so much?

I arched my back, feeling the fur spark up. I settled down once more, flexing out my sore paw.

Echo stared at the tom. "Who's he..." She murmured warily, her green gaze flashing.

The tom buffed out his chest. "The name's Jay!" He mewed cheerfully. "So, what did happen to you?"

Echo shook her head. "We fell,"

Before she could finish, the tom grinned smugly. "I've fallen before! Hah, and I don't get hurt."

I glared at him. "You've fallen from _mountains _before?" I hissed. Jay's gaze fell to his paws.

"Oh."

Echo yawned. "That was a horrible sleep." I wasn't looking at her, I was observing the odd place we were in. "And a horrible place where ever we are..." Echo voiced my thoughts.

Jay frowned. "It's not horrible. This is my room!"

Room. We knew what that meant! Me and Echo exchanged a wary look. This 'room' was much bigger, then in human.

At least, I could recognize some things. I saw a few pictures dangling on the walls, but they seemed too big to identify. And then I saw a woven basket, but it seemed about the size of two cats! I noticed cat toys placed inside, obviously fake mice attached to long narrow stings.

When I looked up, I could see a giant lamp dangling from the ceiling. I watched warily as even though it was barely moving, it seemed to swerve, like a twitching tail.

How could I have possibly WANTED to have this thing in my bedroom? It was so … scary and big. It seemed like the lamp could fall onto my head every second now.

Jay cut me out of my thoughts. "Well are you hungry, or thirsty?"

Me and Echo exchanged wary glances, unsure whether to trust this tom or not.

"Oh come on," Purred Jay. "Do you want me to prove it?"

Of course I was hungry, and when I looked at Echo, her body seemed as skinny as the RiverClan cat's during 'The Fourth Apprentice', so I nodded and said, "Just a bite, maybe a sip before we do."

Jay smiled and went over to his bowls. He bent down, and crunched a few of the pellets. I remembered how the warriors related to it as "Rabbit Dung", yet I couldn't- for we hadn't even seen _any _dung yet, lucky us.

He seemed fine, and then lapped at the still water. I remembered how at home, my own cat had seemed to like the water I had given her. I wasn't close to any river, so I had to use the tap water.

I sighed and wondered how Fern, my cat, was doing. She always was an adventurous cat, but also kind and nice. Surely she missed me. I missed her.

Me and Echo warily crunched on a pellet, and the bland taste filled my mouth. I knew that from the labels I had read on the food bag for cats, it included chicken, or perhaps fish or pork.

When we were done our fill, with barely a pellet left for the kittypet, we went over to the water.

But how would I drink from this water. I squinted over to Echo and saw how she just bent down and began to lick up the water with her tongue.

I did the same and tasted water. Now that I remembered, I think the last time I really drank something seemed like it was already days ago, which it probably even was. I didn't drink much, back in my human days, jut when I was thirsty. But now I knew it was fatal to drink as a cat, you never know when you might enter difficult climate or lose a supply or water.

I mean, it wasn't like in human days, when you could just walk into the next shop and buy a bottle of water or whatever you wanted to drink.

The still water tasted like plastic, as if it had come from a water container I usually had in my house.

I frowned under my breath and tried to figure out if it was good to consider getting away somehow. I gazed at Jay and Echo, and noticed that they had built up a conversation while I was caught up in my thoughts.

I sighed. I assumed we weren't going to get out of this house any time soon, and Echo didn't even seem to care. Why did she understand herself so good with that white tom? I was about to hiss something under my breath, as Echo mewed, "Hey Dawn! Guess what," I rolled my eyes. But before I could reply she said, "Jay said he was going to lead us back to or way, and maybe he will even walk a bit together with us! He said that he always wanted to see the mountains, but that he will also come back after we travelled over them,"

Her eyes practically sparked as she told me that. I had a really bad feeling. I prayed to StarClan that my friend didn't fall in love with that tom. We used to be humans, so how could she possibly fall in love with a cat? That just somehow made me sick.

I gulped and forced myself to mew, "Ok, but now let's go, ok?"

I really didn't want to spend any more time with Jay. But Echo just smiled and turned her head around. "Hey Jay, were leaving. Are you coming?" I saw the white tom spring up from his bed and mew, "Ok,"

When we walked out, I looked up. The stars were shining. I looked back at the two cats, walking side by side and sighed. I wasn't jealous, or was I?

Jay led the way through the hedge, which was surrounding the garden we stood in, and walked past it on the other side. On our way back to the highstones he greeted some other cats, but quickly walked past them. I didn't want to disturb Echo and Jay, so I let myself fall behind.

Then we reached the place where Echo and I fell of this cliff and I realized, _This journey is just about to begin._

**It's me again. How you know Astro isn't on, but I'm going to do the riddle and QOTD. Anyway, no one answered to the riddle, so no one won. And to be honest, I didn't know the answer, either.**

**But well, today's riddle is: Who is Tawnyspots Son's Half sister's Son's Littermate?**

**This one is an easy one, so you should figure it out quickly ;)**

**And the QOTD: How do you like Jay? Is it too pushy that Echo fell in love with him somehow?**

**Ok, and now,**

_Yay & Astro_


	6. Rats!

**Hey guys! Sorry that we haven't updated for a while, but for me school got into the way. But anyway here is the next chapter:**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Echo's P.O.V_

"Yeah, I know, it really is dangerous wandering off over the mountains," I replied, smiling. Jay looked up to the sky.

"Then, why do you even do it? You could have a nice housefolk to take care of you. Then we could be together - forever," Jay added and when I looked into his amber eyes, I felt my heart sting. I didn't know exactly what this feeling was, but a tiny spot in my heart told me to forget my destiny and stay with him.

Dawn woud be furious. To give up our destiny, for some, tom! I could already hear the scorn in her voice, pressuring the tom part. I knew that the Dawn I knew would shred me into small little pieces and then spread them over the whole world.

Guilt panged in my heart. I knew, that now the Clans depended on _us_, two naive teens, just about. Now I knew how Lionblaze had felt, having to give up Cinderheart, and even Heathertail. But I remembered Cinderheart- in the end, they could be together.

In the end.

"Jay," I mewed. "Do you.. like.. being outside?" I asked. The handsome tom turned his lean face twoards me.

"I don't mind," His voice pierced the cold breeze that swept along the path we trailed on. Dawn, just a bit to the side of both of us, shot me a glance that half triggered that she understood, a but, and half that she wondered what in the name of StarClan I was doing.

"I like the outside," Jay mewed distantly, his face up to the pale sky, clouds swelling on the horizon. "I could, get used to this - maybe." The last word was rushed, a sharp alarm in it.

My eyes lit up. But darkened right away. What did he mean? Did he mean with that that he would follow us to the Clans? Or did he mean that he would do this everyday possibly, to balance the time we spent in the twoleg house and outside for the both- or three of us?

Dawn stared at Jay with her holding gaze, trying to determine probably the same thoughts as me. Alas Jay turned to both of us, a wary smile on his face.

"Would you mind, if I er, travel with you?" Before they could answer, Jay cut back in hastily. "I mean, you could leave me at any time you want, I'll do everything you say."

Dawn grinned. "You must fetch us squirrels and voles and pick the burrs out of our pelts!" She remarked.

I shook my head, amused. "Sure you can come," I said softly.

Jay's face broke into one of Dawn's loopy grins. I think she might get to like him, they seemed almost identical!

I looked up at the stars, seeing them twinkle.

_The Jay sets to flight as the Echo of Dawn passes._

I smiled, glad that StarClan accepted him. They wouldn't regret it. Jay blinked at the flashing stars, getting the faintest idea. The understanding shone in Dawn's eyes before I realized it, and she started to explain StarClan.

I frowned slightly. She was a bit to fast at realizing his lack of knowledge, in an odd way...Dawn was odd, in many ways since she became a cat.

Actually, now that I look at it, she's not. She's exactly the same. Clumsy, able to read looks- I remember- faster than anyone else. Inturpruting tones and expressions, running like the speed of light. A smile covered my face. We had kept our human qualities!

I wondered what mine were... I wasn't sure of what my human qualities were, just that I would have some too. I don't think that I'd ever be just a normal human. But after all, no one was really 'normal'.

Some might beg to differ, but I knew it was true. Yet, me and Dawn were probably the most abnormal out there, who knows? Probably, maybe not.

The thought struck me. What if other humans had become cats before? What if this had happened before?

"Dawn!" I hissed. The she cat looked over at me, worry sparking up in her eyes. Before she could ask me what was wrong, I mewed to Jay, "One minute, please. Me and Dawnneed to..." I paused as I tried to find a word. "Discuss, something."

Jay's eyes were reluctant but he nodded.

Heartbeats later, Dawn was staring at me with a narrow gaze, her tail whipping against the cold rock.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, her eyes a mix of confusion and stone worry.

"Well," I started. "I was thinking that maybe other cats, er I mean humans have turned into cats before us. What if we aren't really special?" I cried out in a low voice.

Dawn's eyes flashed in the mellow darkness. "I read something, once." I nodded her to go on, and she glanced away before continuing. "Strange Happenings. It's a book."

"And?" I asked, my stomach clenching. "What about it?"

"There's this boy, and he becomes a cat!" Dawn mewed, her voice becoming so quiet I could only just hear it, in worry that Jay would hear.

"How?" My voice dropped like a stone.

My friend frowned. "A cat brought him to a neighbourhood wizard cat, who knows some kind of magic, and, they switch places..?" She mewed, I could tell suddenly she felt stupid for even bringing it up.

"Oh," I mewed, saving her from it. "Then, I don't know."

Dawn's tail was still now, lying like a snake ready to attack on the ground, the tip twitching just ever so slightly. "But it's not too bad, I mean." She paused, her mind going back. "We became cats from a book found in a library, a spell book in isle 4 which no one has ever noticed?"

I boggled. How in StarClan's name did she remember the _isle, _after all that's happened to us?

Oh yeah. And, Isle 4 was right in the front of the library. She had a point.

I nodded and rushed back to Jay, who was sulking somewhere a few fox-lengths ahead of us. "Hey ya," I mewed, trying to start a converstaion. Jay glanced back, for a moment something gleamed in his eyes, then they turned back to the normal green orbs.

Dawn padded past and whispered in my ear, "He's sad 'cause we're closer together then all of us together."

I rushed up a bit, catching up to the cream she cat. "But he just joined us," I mewed quietly. "He should know it comes in time."

Dawn angled her ears to the trudging tom, his ginger tail abnormally still, trying hard not to twitch. "He's a kittypet, he seeks trust faster. And this isn't helping, whispering obviously where he can hear." Her low voice was tart, and I smiled, almost a smirk.

"Perhaps so," I mewed, my voice louder afterwards, as I changed the subject. "Let's find a place to stay the night." I mewed, my eyes to the sinking sun.

**It's done! Bwaha. Likekekeke? It's Astro btw. Yay!? Earth to Yayayay?! Yolo molo? This is... Um, who's turn is it to make the.. oh yeah. OK. My turn... I think.. Yeah it is. OK I checked.**

**Pregunta de hoy: W-**

**Yay: WAAAAIIIITTT!  
We can't update the chapter is WAY to short… *sulks***

**Astro: 1000 words?**

**Yay: *Nods* We need at least **_**2000k**_ **to make our readers HAPPY^-^**

**Astro: WTSC!? 2000k?! K means THOUSAND! 2000,000 words?! **

**Yay: oh, sorry I mean 2000+ *hehehe***

**Astro: *exhales breath* OK. Let's go! **

**Astro again: Sorry for the cut author's note in the middle. *sideways glare at Yay***

**Yay: *rubs hand against head* hehehe**

**Astro: BACK of head? Lol :) :):) Rubbing hand against head bwahahahahhaaahahahhahahhahah.**

***nofense***

**ROFLING! BWahhahahahahahahahah buahahameeehehhehe muahhahe nz**

**snort mehahe h**

Jay turned around, smiling. "I know the perfect place!" He mewed cheerfully. I welcomed him into the conversation gladly.

"How?" I blurted out without asking.

Jay looked away for a second. "Somecat passed my house, and he said he was traveling the opposite direction then we are, and he had found some good place back here."

I nodded, following after Jay. Dawn trotted after us.

Jay led us over the last rocks that peeked out of the ground, and our the land we walked on smoothed out to a field.

"At the end of this field," Jay mewed. "We'll be there."

That seemed to put a boost into all of our paws, and we padded quicker, Dawn even breaking into one of her runs, to get there. I watched Dawn flash ahead of us, and my mind burst with energy.

Starting to laugh, the three of us raced eachother over the last lengths of the field. But Dawn, a fox length ahead of us, skidded to a stop in horror.

When we caught up to her, panting, we stopped as well in a dead silence. A ruin of brick lay on the floor, some stacked into small piles. A tiny, ever so small puddle lay in the middle of the clearing, but filled with foggy dirt and dust.

But the worst part was, rats. So many rats. I tried to think of what part rats had in Warriors, and came to the cunclusion of hurt, mangled warriors. If there was one rat, there were more. Their bites sharp nips, tearing open flesh and almost venom running in their veins.

"Tawnypelt," Dawn breathed, scramnling back in horror. The cats came to my mind. Her horrible infection.

"Bluestar!" I added, terror shaking in my voice. The leader had lost a life in Into The Wild, barely saved by Barley.

Jay was frozen, not knowing about rats but horribly afraid of these stange, not at all friendly looking creatures. Already.

If he could tell how deadly they were, even as a kittypet, who knew what they _could _do?

"Run!" Yowled Dawn. I spinned around, my paws slippering on the wet ground. And I ran as fast as I could. Dawn trailed ahead of us, but turned back to flick a rat that was pursuing us. I stopped and was frozen for a second, which seemed to be a big mistake.

Dawn's voice squeaked only the beginning of a scream as the rats washed over us, their tiny eyes gleaming. I flinched as one sunk it's mini fangs into my ear, and blood burst out.

I was thrown into shock at the feeling. Even falling from highstones, I just got bruises. Bleeding as a cat was different; the thick red liquid running down my ear like sweat, leaving a bloodstain I could feel, and the hurt was thrown at the back of the liquid- throbbing but not too mostly hidden.

I looked over at Dawn, and I knew already she had felt it. Instead of standing still, letting rats nibble at her while lost in thought, she was busy throwing rats aside and helping Jay.

That threw me out of my daydream. I flipped, causing all the rats on me to crash to the ground. I swept them aside with my claws, leaving gashes on their bellies as they lay still.

I felt horrible for leaving them on the ground, writhing in pain, not killing them quickly, but continuous waves of rats wouldn't let me finish.

I made my way over to Jay and Dawn. Together we battled against the sea of ruthless rats, claws lashing out without break and hearts pumping. We, all three of us, barely knew how to fight but me and Dawn did out best to remember in the choas and somehow Jay found his sense of battle.

The battle song of _Narnia_was thumping in my head, and the battle took over my senses and I lost track of the others.

Alas there were not so many rats, and the rest of them were either cowardly or to tired to go on. The three of us ran as fast of our injured, tired selves could, until we were back in the field and where the rats couldn't see us.

But as soon as we stopped, Jay collapsed.

"Jay!" I cried, ignoring the aches that filled me as I dashed over to him. Dawn flanked me.

The tom lay unconscious, his flank rising up and down so little that I could barelz see it. Blood splattered his once handsome pelt. His amber eyes were shut, and I was to afraid to see what they looked like, lolled or fine.

Suddenly my forgotten weariness from running came back, the light of battle faded. Worry filled me and I stared back to see if any rats had followed, but Jay let out a moan that caused my head to snap back to him.

"Jay." Dawn whispered hoarsely. I stared back with a sigh at my friend, noticing how she was injured too, her eyes dark.

I felt the cuts start to burn on my pelt, but not deep. We could only hope one of us wouldn't get an ifection.

Grief washed over me. We should have had protection, from our guardian. Feathertail should have protected us and Jay, she promised!

I let out a wail. "Feathertail?! Why!" My yowl rang in the night.

The moon shone over us, the moonlight washing over the ground and Jay's pelt turning silver and the patches dark, but blood was drizzled over most of it you couldn't recognize it.

Dawn whimpered, and we crouched down together in the night, next to Jay. Sleep came to us reluctantly, but not only Feathertail awaited us soon.

**Astro: NOW is it done? I'm inspired for next chapter :3**

**Yay: Yes it is, and I think that our ideas are great.**

**Astro: *buffs out chest* The rat fight was MY idea! Bwahaha, Yay helped develop it :) So really it was both of us. *high fives***

**Yay: Also I didn't write the fight, because I can't discribe fighting scenes. Soory T.T**

**Astro: I stink at it. So sorry, we're both not really capable of it ^_^ Well I, for one, am really excited for the next chapter! Find out what happens to poor 'ol Jay ;)**

**Yay: Me too!**

_Astro and Yay_


End file.
